<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change of Plans by JayTDawgzone9999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421490">Change of Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999'>JayTDawgzone9999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Future, Future Fic, Minimal Context, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Short, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be a normal night for you takes a different turn after a sudden change of plans thanks to a new and handsome friend you made after being revived by Senku in the distant future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shishiou Tsukasa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Change of Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's not enough Tsukasa/reader content out there and I'm on a mission to change that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your heart pounded in your chest and you swore you could feel the blood rushing through your veins when Tsukasa placed his hand on the wall behind you. You weren't sure if you wanted to move or not, but one thing was certain: the way he gazed into your eyes made you feel like nothing else. </p><p>     "Tsukasa?" you asked, your voice as steady as it was only through herculean effort on your part. He was so huge and tall you felt like you were hidden away in a cocoon from the rest of the world as his eyes scanned your body briefly before making eye contact with you again. </p><p>     "As I'm sure you've realized." he started, paying no attention to you smoothing out your dress in an instinctual effort to calm you down, noting with some disappointment that your palms were sweaty. "I don't often have time to visit Ishigami village, and you along with it. I realize we haven't known each other very long, but I've given it some thought and I'd like to ask you something." </p><p>     "Oh? Like what?" </p><p>You had known each other for about several weeks now, give or take a few days in either direction, and since you didn't live very close to each other, you only saw him rarely, and often not for more than a few seconds or minutes at a time. None of that, however, changed the fact that since the day you met him, you realized one, he was unbelievably attractive and two, he was a much nicer person than one might have guessed given his stoic, almost unemotional nature. All of that only grew as time went on, you couldn't help but admit, although you hadn't been brave enough to admit as much to him yet. Wondering what the immediate future would hold, you felt your stomach tighten and your face heat up as he pulled you closer to him with a quick tug, grabbing your chin and tilting it up to get a better look at your face with his other hand. </p><p>     "I'm not blind,________," he stated in his usual smooth, calm voice without much inflection. "I've noticed how you look at me." </p><p>Of course he did, you thought, feeling a combination of embarrassment at being found out and other things that were-hey, he was pretty handsome, after all, in a kind of wild, intimidating sort of way. It was nice and all, but it didn't stop your anxiety from threatening to ruin the moment. It certainly wouldn't be the first time it ruined something for you, you thought. </p><p>     "I-uh," How to word this, you thought. Class? Thoughtfulness? Tact? Those were things other people had. You, on the other hand, were just a walking collection of poor social skills, a smidge of free-floating anxiety, and a profound lack of understanding of where your emotions came from and why they were taking up space in your brain. "It's that bad?" Your eyes darted around for a moment to check if anyone else was around-Oh, thank God, I'm safe-you thought when you didn't see or hear anyone else.  "I'm sorry,-I should pay more attention when I'm talking to people. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable-" he stopped you with a kiss before you could finish your thought. </p><p>      "I-" When the neurons in your brain started firing again, you managed to finish an entire sentence. "Damn, talk about one hell of a night." you thought. Certainly a lot more interesting than the kinds of nights you usually had after being revived by Senku. "That was different." </p><p>Tsukasa let go of your face shortly after breaking the kiss, quirking an eyebrow in amusement at your blunt statement. "Did I say I was offended?" he asked, sounding no more flustered than if he had been watching grass grow, though the spark in his eyes told you there was more emotion there than what showed on his face or in his voice. "I could tell you were fond of me before long." he went on, "so I thought I'd ask you if you want to do anything about it." </p><p>The thought-more like several thoughts, really, had popped into your head from time to time, you thought, whatever guilt you might have felt before gone as if it had never existed at all. Hey, if he was cool with it, then so were you, you decided. </p><p>      "Do you want the short answer or the long answer?" you asked. </p><p>      "It doesn't matter to me." he held you close, sliding his fingers in your hair before running them through it. "It just so happens that I have no plans for the rest of the evening so you can come home with me if you'd like. What do you think about that?" </p><p>______</p><p>Tsukasa was, (apparently, as this was your first time being in his house,) a minimalist in a lot of ways, but he had a pretty comfortable bed, all the better to bury your face in one of the pillows when he grabbed your hips and thrust into you over and over. It would be a lie to say he was a lot bigger than you expected, given how tall he was, but it was hard not to whimper a little when you felt him guide his cock inside you (slowly, of course,) hitting all the right spots in the process, so despite the initial discomfort, you felt a wave of pleasure wash over you like the waves crashing against the beach. It was a shame he didn't live near the ocean, you thought-you loved to listen to the sound of the waves lull you to sleep at night, but you had a feeling you wouldn't be needing that tonight. </p><p>He had, of course, prepared you first, and you were all too eager to find out what this would feel like when he had skillfully used his fingers to get you off better than you ever could have yourself-the fact that his fingers were bigger than yours only being part of it. His grip on your much smaller body was gentle but firm, squeezing just enough while he fucked you with hard, forceful snaps of his hips. You had no idea how many other people he had been with, if any at all, and found that you didn't care-as long as he kept this up, you thought, you'd have nothing to complain about. His long, dark hair tickled your back as he thrust into you again and again, mostly quiet save for a few deep, guttural grunts and groans-his hands moving a bit so he could pull you closer, enjoying the way you felt under him, squirming a little bit to try to get even closer to him. There wasn't much you could do in your position in the most literal sense of the word possible, but that was far from a problem with him taking control, his large, rough hands groping and caressing you with a distinct hunger, making you feel almost like a fragile porcelain doll with his pleasantly rough treatment, even though you weren't too far from average where body size or type was concerned. </p><p>      "You feel so good." Tsukasa hissed, his jaw clenched-you were way too hot and way too tight around him, but he didn't want to finish just yet. He couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut for a moment, not that you could see it with your cheek resting on the pillow and your gaze unfocused as he railed you. </p><p> At first, you had thought with a fleeting moment of frustration that his cock wouldn't fit all the way inside you, finding yourself more than pleased when that proved not to be the case. When there's a will there's a way, you thought, but not too hard, focusing more on the rock hard cock inside you stretching you out exactly as much as you hoped for and not a bit less. Though you had already gotten a little drool on the pillow, you brushed some of your hair away from your face on instinct when a low groan rumbled in his chest as he thrust inside you again. </p><p>      "Ah-" you squeaked in surprise in a high-pitched, girly voice when he laid a hand on your back, pulling you closer with his other hand yet again. "Don't stop-" You could barely see him from your position, but you tried to steal a glance anyways, the heat inside you blossoming when you got a glimpse of his flushed face-not as flushed as yours, but the slight pink tint combined with the stoic expression he usually wore cracking a bit made you shudder in delight, sucking in a sharp breath as he gave another thrust. </p><p>     "You're doing great-" he paused a moment to catch his breath, still thrusting at the same pace. "you're such a good girl." </p><p> If you hadn't been so close to coming undone, you would have responded, but it was hard even to remember where you were or understand what you were looking at being this far along, finding it almost impossible to grip the pillow under you at all at this point. Your hair being a tangled mess by now, pushing it out of the way felt like more effort than it was worth, not that it mattered either way once Tsukasa grabbed a nice chunk of it, pulling just enough for you to notice but with far less force than would be necessary to cause you pain. </p><p>His firm grip on your waist with his other hand didn't falter when you felt his hand in your hair, the steady, brutal pace of his thrusts making it all but impossible for you to not sigh in pleasure at how hot and thick his cock felt inside you, each movement of his hips bringing you closer and closer to relieving the longing ache inside you. A few soft, quiet moans left your lips as he picked up the pace a little, slamming into you hard enough to nearly take your breath away. </p><p>Tsukasa wasn't a lot more talkative in bed than out, a fact that neither surprised nor disappointed you, but the tone and quality of the grunts and groans he made changed a bit as he got closer, the coil of heat inside you threatening to boil over as you felt your own arousal spike, a sure sign that you were about to finish. With muffled, ragged breaths, you managed to move the pillow so you could rest your head on a cooler spot, your cheek rubbing against the soft fabric as the simmering heat inside you exploded in an instant, sparks dancing behind your eyes while the relief you craved crashed over you like a tsunami, unable to avoid closing your eyes while it lasted. </p><p> After Tsukasa followed suit several moments later, you sighed in a soft, small voice, moving around just enough to lie on your side after Tsukasa dragged himself away, his breathing ragged and his face still flushed pink but showing no other obvious signs of exertion as his eyes scanned your body, taking silent pleasure in what he saw. </p><p>      "What time is it?" you asked him when you flipped your pillow over to lay your head on the cool side. </p><p>       "Not too late, if that's what you're wondering. I told you I didn't have any plans for the evening, after all." The light weight of a soft white blanket surprised you for a moment when he laid one on you, having tossed the sweaty sheets off the bed. </p><p>       "You're a sweet girl." you froze for a moment when he pulled you close to him. He was so much taller than you that you had to crane your neck to look at his face while he smoothed your hair away from your face. "I'm glad I met you." </p><p> In light of his usual aloof, reserved nature, you felt your heart beam when he pressed a soft kiss on your forehead, humming in a low, rumbling way as he held you tight in his strong, muscular arms. </p><p>        "I'm glad I met you too." As you snuggled in his chest, you noticed a thin sliver of moonlight had made its way into the room from the edge of the curtains on the only window in the room. As pretty as it was, the warmth of his body heat and the steady, comforting sound of his heartbeat soon lulled you to sleep without a care in the world, causing you to drift off feeling nothing less than perfectly satisfied. If every night was even half as nice as this, you thought, you wouldn't miss your pre-petrification life a single bit. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The beginning of this fic was inspired by some fanart I found but I can't remember where I found it rip me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>